A Story of Love Chapter 1
by storyrevolution
Summary: A story of how a boy and a girl meet, sparks fly and through the complications they end up together. While being together danger starts appearing and a loved one gets hurt. Through the fight to keep the relationship strong things start getting risky..


A Story of Love

I felt sunlight on my face realising I was going to have to face the day ahead of me. It's nothing new to me, going to a new school and it's also not new to me that almost every year I end up moving to a different place. So I was nervous, so what ? Who isn't afraid of what kind of people you will meet and how they will treat you. I've had my fair share of meeting jocks, plastics and the bad boys. Although I was nervous of how they would treat me I was also nervous if my life will end up being known at this school as the "nerd". Just because people are smart, doesnt mean you can classify them as a nerd.

Anyways, I got out of bed as much as I didn't want to go, but I'm 18 so I'll deal. I tied my hair up not caring what I looked like and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Mum.." I said grumpily.

All my mum did was sip her coffee and ran out the door, rushing.

"I'm running late, talk to you when I get home!" She shouted.

"Yeah, thanks for wishing me luck" I whispered.

I must say though, my mum wasnt much for caring about me.

She didnt even drop me off on my fist day of kindergarten, I had to walk to school and find my own way around. A very old memory even included abuse. Talk about loving your child.

The clock caught my eye.

"7.30 ALREADY!" I yelled.

Realising it was about a twenty minute drive and I'm girl obviously I'm going to take long to get ready!

I quickly grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the dining table and ran upstairs.

I grabbed my 'off-the shoulder' school bag and just started shoving in all the things I needed.

Placing the apple in my mouth and taking a BIG bite, I then chucked it in the bin.

I quickly undressed myself and jumped into the shower.

Time fley by, I got dressed into my skinny jeans, my favourite ballet flats, and a cute shirt. And rushed out to my car.

"SHIT!" I cursed loudly, making sure the so called _jesus family _couldnt here me.

I ran back inside, spun my head around looking at the clock.

It was already 8.10 if I accelerated a little too much, I would just make it.

I grabbed my keys from the coffee table and ran back outside, making sure to lock the door.

As I was driving for what seemed like ages I finally arrived.

I parked my car and got out.

No one was in sight so I realised school must of just started.

I started to hear a ringtone that sounded just like mine.

Oh my god! It was mine.

I looked at the caller ID and smiled.

**gabriella**_herboyfriend_

**Hey Mike!**

_Hey Baby_

**Whats up ? Better make it quick Im already late!**

If you havent realised Mike is my boyfriend. We've been through alot together, and yeah he's what you would call a bad boy. Sure, he hasnt done some things that I'm very happy about, but he sid he would never hurt me, so I trust him. He doesnt go to school, he got kicked out, but he moved down here with me. He is soooo sweet. I'm in love!

_Oh sorry babe. Just wanted to wish you luck._

**Aww thanks Mike! But seriously I have to go!**

_Okay! Well, I'll pick you up at 3.30, like I promised._

**Okay! See you then.**

_I love you Gabby_

**I love you too. Bye**

We hung up.

I rushed into the school doors, I looked up and saw a big red sign showing in which direction the office would be.

I ran to my right, I turned a sharp corner then..

BANG !

I fell to the ground from hitting a locker door.

"SHIT!" a boy cursed.

"oww!" I said while putting my hand on my head.

"Here let me help you up!" He offered.

Everything went all starry and white, so I just took the offer and got up.

I caught my balance and finally started to see everything again.

"Are you okay ? I'm so sorry!" He said worried.

I looked up and saw the most wonderful thing I have ever seen.

A boy with beachy hair, blue eyes to melt for and a charming smile.

"Hello ?!" He exclaimed hile waving his hand in front of my face.

I kept trying to make myself stop staring at him, but he was so HOT!

I mean just because I have a boyfriend doesnt mean I can't think boys are hot, right?

"Ohh yeah I'm fine" I said quietly.

Although I was still in a little pain and I had a messive headache.

He smiled.

"I'm Troy Bolton." He said friendly.

He stuck out his hand.

"I'm G G Gab Gabriella" I said, stuttering.

I was making a full of myself.

I put my hand out and shook it, until it turned into a minute of us just shaking hands and looking into each others eyes. I decided to break the silence.

"Would you know where the office is ? Im new and I'm completely lost!" I said and giggled nervously.

"Oh sure, You go down to the end of the hall and turn left.." He Smiled.

He shut his locker and smiled.

"See you around, hopefully." He said charmingly.

He walked in the other direction.

I ran to the office.

As soon as I walked in, a man who was lean and looked about sixty-five stood in front of me.

"You must be, Gabriella Montez." He said annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'm late, I got held up" I said hopeful. Hoping he was going to accept my answer.

"Mhhhm, I'll show you to your first class, which your late for." He said angrily.

I was planning to back chat, but then decided it wouldnt be such a good idea, seeing as what happened at my other school when I did that.

He walked me to my first class.

He stopped at the front of the door and handed me a sheet of paper.

"This will be your time table, Miss Montez, DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT LOSE IT! We are not entering Science." He shouted quietly.

I just nodded.

He knocked on the door and opened it.

The whole class was still and quiet.

"Can I help you Mr. Smith ?" the teacher questioned.

"This is our new addition to the class, Gabriella Montez." He said nicely.

"Oh well come in, Gabriella." the teacher smiled. She gestured me in.

The door slam shut.

"Welcome Gabriella. Hmm, You can sit next to Sharpay for today, oh and my name is Mrs. Dumble." She said nicely without and expression on her face, while she pointed to the back of the room where a blonde headed girl who smiled at me. I walked to the back of the table and sat next to her.

"Hi! I'm Sharpay." She said excited.

I thought the name Sharpay was something to do with a dog, but I didn't bother asking.

"I'm Gabriella.." I smiled sweetly.

"Do you want to have lunch with me? The gang would be thrilled to meet you, I can just tell." She questioned with a big smile.

"Oh sure! I would love too." I smiled excitedley.

This definately turned out differently then I expected. Thinking I was going to get pushed around and payed out for being a nerd, which I actually wouldn't call myself. I liked it, I liked it alot.

"Gabriella, Sharpay!" The teacher yelled.

We both quickly turned to the front.

"We will do the first science equation together, then you and your partner will finish them off!" She yelled.

I could definately tell today wasnt her day.

"F squared equals F1 over A1, A2 equals A1 over A1 -" she demonstrated.

Hang on! That wasnt right! A2 equals A2 over A1!

"Excuse Me!" I shouted.

The whole class turned around and the teacher looked at me.

"Sorry, but doesn't A2 equals A2 over A1.." I said nervously.

"That's highly impossible!" She said positive.

Mrs. Dumble picked up her calculator and started pressing buttons.

"Apparently Mrs. Dumble is never wrong." Sharpay whispered and giggled.

I also laughed quietly.

"Wow, I never saw that coming, everybody, it looks like we have a new addition to the class whom's standard we have to beat." She said enthusiastic.

Everyone started clapping, but I had no idea why. Come on! Have they never gotten one answer correct in a test or something ?

The bell rang.

I walked with Sharpay to my next class, she was also in it.

"Great! Now we get to listen to Miss Darbus rave on about the importance of drama, I mean I love to sing, dance and act but come on! It's just singing!" Sharpay laughed.

I smiled at her.

We walked into class together. She guided me to sit next to her.

Then my heart started racing as I saw a guy walk in the room. It was Troy. Why was I feeling this way? I have a boyfriend, that I care about.

"He's dreamy isn't he?" Sharpay said while giggling.

"W..What ?" I questioned.

"Every girl in the school would die to be his girlfriend, he's captain of our basketball team and golden boy of the school." Sharpay said.

"Really?.." I questioned once again.

"The thing is he has never had a "real" girlfriend, you see there is this tradition where all the boys put their team ring on their girlfriend, if she's the "one", and all the girls will end up envying you if your going out with him.." She said.

"Ohhh.." I replied sad.

Why was I feeling bummed out? Oh no! I knew that feeling! I was starting to fall for the jock, the basket ball player, Troy Bolton. I already had a boyfriend, but these were feeling more stronger then I had for Mike. I had to tell someone, I had to tell Sharpay. If I told someone it would be easier to get rid of these feelings. Last time I didnt tell someone and that ended in Mike bashing him up. He promised not to do it again, so I'm taking his word.

"You okay Gabriella?" Sharpay said worringly.

"No, not really. I know its only my first day here and all, but can I tell you something in private ?" I questioned, hoping she would say yes.

"Sure, of course! I swear I won't tell anyone." She said with a serious look.

Hoping that she meant her word, I told her.

"I think I'm falling for Troy, and I don't mean a Crush, I'm really starting to like him, but thing is I have a boyfriend and if he found out.." My voice faded.

"Ohh, that's a bummer.." Sharpay said bummed out.

"Well only thing to do, is decided, which one?" She said.

"Decide?!..Oh great.." I said with a sigh.

To be continued.


End file.
